Near
Near is a young, fluffy, white and brown wolf pup, Urashima's nephew and Shirotora's cousin. He was created by and belongs to SolarByte on DeviantART and appears in the comic as a cameo. Physical appearance Near appears as a slim, tiny, yet well-built young male wolf pup. He has a tuft of fur on his head, and his cheeks, shoulders, chest, elbows and thighs are also very fluffy. His fur is very light grey in colour, with splotches of brown scattered on his muzzle and cheeks, chest, spine and tail tip, while his paws, eye markings, ear tips, belly and a ring on his tail are darker grey. Near's eyes are wide and almost square in shape, with tiny black irises similar to Shirotora's ones. Being very young, he is not very muscular, nor is he able to fight or hunt just yet, however, he already looks lithe and athletic. Personality Naive and shy, Near still needs to find a proper personality. He always follows his cousin Shirotora and changes his temper basing on what she does. If Shirotora jokes about Urashima, he joins her and jokes too. But if she feels sad for any reason, Near also loses all his happiness. It may not seem like so, but he has great respect for his uncle Urashima, and only tells jokes about him because Shirotora does. He also admires Led for being a good hunter and playmate. When cornered, Near is scared and begs for mercy against whoever menaces him, without even trying to fight back. After Steel is defeated however, he is seen to be more self-confident, and will eventually turn into a skilled fighter thanks to his experiences. History 'Before the events of the comic' and Led.]]Near was born an only child. His father was Urashima's brother, and the pup felt great admiration towards him. When he was old enough to stand, Near spent his days playing with young Shirotora, his cousin. Despite being a boy, Near was always overpowered by Shirotora, who, being older, ended up being the dominant of the two. Although Near did not really mind about this situation, his parents, his father especially, interpreted this as a sign of weakness, and imagined that Near would never be strong enough to be a leader, like they had planned him to be. Because of this, when Shirotora's parents mysteriously left the pack, Near's parents followed them too, leaving the pup with his uncle and aunt, Urashima and Asami. Near was grieved by his father's departure, as he no longer had a reference to follow. Shirotora, also sad because her own parents had gone, decided to take care of her cousin. The two developed a tight bond, and Near learned to imitate whatever she did. Some time later, the small pack found an abandoned pup on the shore. Urashima rescued him and nursed him back to heath, until the pup, whose name was Lednacek, was considered a member of the pack. Near suddenly found himself his new reference to follow, as Led seemed to be able to face dangers very well for his age. 'As of Chapter One' Shortly after Led told him that he had seen a mysterious stranger wolf on the shore, a huge and evil grey wolf named Steel attacked what was left of Urashima's pack, and as a last sacrifice for those he loved, Urashima fought Steel back until he died. His bravery awakened both Led and the mysterious stranger who had come to rescue them, and who unleashed a powerful entity which defeated Steel. Urashima's sacrifice hurt Near very much. His uncle had been greatly important to him after his father abandoned the pack. Seeing him die so violently left a scar inside the young pup. That evening, Led, Shirotora, Near, and the Stranger commemorated Urashima with a burial ceremony. From that moment on, Near was seen as more self-confident. The pup decided to prove his bravery to what was left of his family, And now that even Led was leaving, he would have become the lead male of the small pack. 'As of Chapter Two' Near does not make any appearance in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' Near does not make any appearance in Chapter Three. 'As of Chapter Four' Near makes a brief appearance during a flashback in Chapter Four. He is seen with Shirotora, C.Y. and Led on Urashima's shore, the dawn right after his death. 'As of Chapter Five' Near does not make any appearance in Chapter Five. 'As of Chapter Six' Trivia * Near is the first character to make a cameo in the comic. *Originally, the idea for Urashima's pack only included Urashima and Shirotora. *A young adult version of Near, aged around three, has been created, but it is unknown whether he will appear in the comic at that age. *Near's brown marking around his chest dissapears and re-appears on various pages of the comic. Read more Category:Male